


Days of the Past and Future

by cmyatt01, Ruben8554



Series: The Last Hope for Westeros Saga [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dark Jon Snow, Eventual Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen Smut, Jon past life, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Other, Past Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Queen Daenerys, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmyatt01/pseuds/cmyatt01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruben8554/pseuds/Ruben8554
Summary: Contains one-shot from untold stories from Jon's past life as well other characters from TLHFW saga. This is meant to help you to give you more of a back story of the saga while we are busy editing the next chapters of 'Last Targaryens' and 'Last Hope for Westeros'.This part of the sage will later contain Daenerys giving the marriage proposal to the Northen Lords as well Jon finding out who he is and how it will affect their relationship to what it was in 'Last Hope for Westeros'.





	Days of the Past and Future

**Author's Note:**

> One-shots of untold chapters of the TLHFW series. While I'm waiting for my Co-Writer editing chapters I decided to create this project to give you wonderful supporters of some more of a clue of events from the main story what you never have seen before. Some will contain of Jon's past life and other from the new life but anyway as I always say sit back relax and enjoy the one-shots :) your opinions and ideas are always appreciated in the comments below!

 

 

 

 

 

**_ Jon Snow _ **

**__ **

 

As Jon awoke and saw the glimpses of the sunlight shutter through the window cracks. He took his hand out of the furs and held out his hand trying to block the sunlight what disturbed his vision. As he closed his fists he was busy trying to understand what happened the previous night. He was trying to remember every little thing what happened to him. When he went to the Dragon Queens door, waiting for a few minutes and then knocked not knowing what she would do to him.

 

Would she have burned him alive? Would she have rejected him? Laugh and shut the door in front of his face but no. Nothing of that happened. When she opened the door they both looked at each other. Drawn to each other's eyes. She showed her right hand to him allowing him to enter her cabin. They soon after made love. Not for enjoyment or pleasure but showing really passionate emotions towards each other. Trying to break the chains they felt between the two of them... what stood between them for so long. 

 

As he thought of these things trying to free his mind and other thousand questions raised in his mind he looked at his left side and noticed that the furs were already opened and his newly presumably lover was gone. 

 

He raised himself on his elbows looking around cautiously in his queen's chambers. As he looked at the Targaryen sigil what was painted on the door he then took his left hand and scratched his forehead as the memories of the lovemaking or should he say flashes went through his mind of how he and the mad Kings daughter made love.

 

He remembered closely of how those flashes of memories went through his mind. How they both never even spoke to one another how they both only kept on Kissing never broke off from each other's lips. It felt like a dream to him. 

 

He took a deep breath as he soon felt his throat went dry. He looked more to his left side and gasped as he saw the Dragon queen was sitting on a chair looking at a mirror. She was busy brushing her beautiful moon-lock hair. He moved his back more and sat up straight in the dragon queens bed and looked at her with a confused unknowingly gaze. 

 

As she was busy brushing her silver moonlockhair he noticed she was stark backed as he studied carefully the crack of her top she was showing her flesh skin as well her breast and naked chest bare on the reflection of the mirror. He felt something warm inside of him strike him. It felt like a dragon burned him as he felt an inch came from the lower half of his body.

 

He sighed again as he layed back in the bed and knew his cock was fully erect. ' _What the fuck should I do now? I can't let her see me like this! And what the fuck should I say to her? Did she only fuck me because she wanted to or because she also feels the connection between us as I feel for her?'_ He took a deep breath and turned his gaze back at the silver-haired Dragon queen who was still sitting on a chair brushing her hair in front of the mirror.

 

He looked at her through the mirror's reflection and noticed her violet eyes stared at herself soon moved over towards him. He saw her gave a shy smile to him. He then returned the smile unknowingly to himself. He then sat back in the bed observing her facial expression. He felt all of his blood went down to his pecker and sighed. ' _It's not like she has seen my cock before. I shouldn't be so disturbed.'_

As the smile on her face grew he notice it was the same smile she gave him once he was rescued from the army of the dead by uncle Benjen and awoke in her chambers on the boat leaving for Kings Landing. He was pulled back from his thoughts as he saw her turning her hair to her right and brushed her right side. He soon cleared his throat and then asked her quietly.

 

"Your still here?" He saw her surprised expression by his first words. She then mumbled in a low tone.

 

"Of course I am... I do believe that these are my chambers, Jon Snow...  besides I should be the one saying that I'm surprised that you're still here as well." He raised his eyebrow at her as he saw her looking at him through the mirror's reflection.

 

"What do you mean by that?" She gave him a playfully smile never losing his gaze. She then answered back.

 

"Usually when a man fucks a women-only for pleasure with no feelings at all he then leaves the women in the bed while she is asleep. So I am guessing by the way you are looking at me and how we kissed and made love the previous night that what Lord Tyrion has sad is in fact true? You are in love with me or in better terms, you have fallen for me?" He took another deep breath and felt his cock finally calmed down underneath the furs. He could finally stand up out from his bed.

 

As he climbed out of the bed and picked up his armor what was placed on the floor he noticed she was still looking at him waiting for his answer. As grabbed his breeches and small cloths and put them on he soon stood up and looked at her.

 

He saw her taking a deep breath of the shock while she was paying attention to his scared chest. He could clearly indicate that she was studying all of his body by seeing her biting her bottom lips. He walked over towards her while he was only wearing his breeches with no shirt.

 

He looked at her in the mirror while she was still busy staring back at him in the reflection. He placed his left hand on her chin what surprised her. He then pulled her chin forcing her to look at him. 

 

He then slowly pulled her in for a long and passionate kiss. As her soft lips collapsed on his and felt their tongues battled just as they did the night before when he entered her chambers and made love to her.

 

When he finally pulled away he heard their lips parted and noticed her eyes were closed feeling his lips parted from hers. When his lips were sealed away she then opened her eyes and smiled at him. He returned the smile what surprised her he then finally answered her long-awaited question.

 

"I did fall for you. That of what Lord Tyrion had told you is true but  I do not know what you want from me. I am a bastard... I was born by accident. I was born as a mistake.  I do not want you to make the decision of feeling something for me... You need to marry someone. A highborn lord while I am your warden of the North." He saw her sadness on her face as she looked at him. She grabbed his hand as she remarked.

 

"Jon... I can make you a legitimate Stark... You will be a true born by a stroke of a pen." He was surprised by her words. He looked down at their arms what was chained together and felt his heartbeat rose. He looked back at her staring at her violet eyes through the mirror reflection. He then mumbled to her. 

 

"Stannis Baratheon has offered me the same proposal when he was at the wall. I will tell you what I have come to realize back then. If my father wanted me to be legitimized he would have done so long ago. I do not wish to go against his actions..." He saw her disappointment face as she answered back.

 

"So you just want us to forget what happened last night? Like it never happened? How you feel for me nor how I feel for you?" He sighed as he saw her stood up from the chair in front of him. He looked down at her body studying her naked skin. He looked closely at her nipples what was hardened on his display. He took his thumbs and stroke them as well squeezing her breast.  He quickly looked up at her and saw her smile.

 

"I know you want me..." He saw a smile spread on her face while she took both of his arms and guided them more firmly on her breast. She then encouraged him to squeeze them while she squeezed his hands. He saw her squeezing closing her eyes enjoying his attention on her breasts.  He then looked down and noticed his cock was hardened once more. He turned his gaze back at her as a chuckled escape her lips.

 

"Your cock is telling me what it wants... Why can't you understand that?" As he was about to protest he felt her soft warm hand traveled down to his cock and started rubbing it through his breeches as he suddenly then felt her lips went against his neck devouring him. He growled softly as he felt her making her assault on him. He then sooner mumbled.

 

"I am.. Your warden of the North... I will be in Winterfell while you rule in Kingslanding if we... Do continue this... What will happen then Daenerys? It will cause problems. Even when the Lords of the North knows of this truth." She pulled away from his neck and sighed as she walked over towards the other end of the bed. She bends down and picked up his shirt.

 

He noticed her looking at him as she threw his shirt and roared like a dragon "Take your shirt! And Leave!" He sighed as he started putting on the shirt. He saw her looking disappointed as she started to put on her new dress. 

 

When he was done putting on his clothes he looked at her for the last time as he felt the disappointment for leaving her. When he walked over towards the chamber door and placed his hand on the door mob he turned his gaze back at her as he mumbled.

 

"Daenerys please understand... Your grace. I do not regret this. I do not regret showing you last night how I truly feel about you but What I am afraid of is you realizing one day that you have slept with a bastard and come to regret it. You're a highborn lady... A Queen..and I am a Snow... A bastard. " he saw her nodding her head no as he walked over towards her. She pulled off his shirt what exposed his bare scared chest.

 

"See this!" She placed her hand on his scars as he listened closely.

 

"These scars show me... That you have escaped death somehow. That you were brought back for a reason... That your more than a bastard. That you were able to return from the dead what I was unable to achieve with Drogo... It means that your special! And not a bastard... Not to me." He felt his heartbeat rose after he heard that.

 

"If the stories I have heard about you is true... That you are the greatest swordsman who has ever lived and have returned from the dead and is who you say you are that you are Ned Starks bastard... The that is all that I want." She then mumbled.

 

"You have told me that you would never father children because they would be known as Snows... I can't give you children Jon. Don't you see Jon.." He listened closely as she took his hand and placed it on her heart.

 

"This... What is between us is real." He shook his head no as he looked at her.

 

"Dany what happens if you are wrong and you will become pregnant with my seed?" She gave him a playfully smile as she answered.

 

"Then we will marry... And you will take my name and shall be known as Jon Targaryen... Just do not walk away from this." He then pulled her in for a kiss while she guided him to the bed and pushed him on to the bed as they once more made love.

 

He gasped as he opened his eyes and awoke inside his bed. He looked around as he saw Sarogon and their other dragons was sleeping. He sighed as he lay back on his arms remembering what happened to him and his past life Daenerys. 

 

He looked at his left side and noticed that Daenerys wasn't present in the Khal tent. The only thing he could hear was the wind outside as he heard someone was sick and vomit outside of the tent. He sighed as he sat back in his bed. "Daenerys must be sick from being pregnant..." He laid back in his bed as he closed his eyes after a few minutes and heard Daenerys opened the tent flap.

 

She climbed in the bed next to him and took both of his arms and placed them around her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as he heard her saying "I love you" he felt her turning around as he held her stomach once more underneath the furs holding his unborn child and sighed not able to fall asleep again....

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought about the chapter... Thank you so much for your time! :)
> 
> We hope to update TLHFW next chapter soon! :)


End file.
